


As We Fell Apart

by demigodishlymagical



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Annabeth Chase - Freeform, Break My Heart, Dad Percy, F/M, Post-breakup, Unplanned Pregnancy, adult percabeth, cursing, high school sweethearts, mom annabeth, percabeth, percabeth angst, percabeth baby - Freeform, percabeth parents, percy jackson - Freeform, separated percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodishlymagical/pseuds/demigodishlymagical
Summary: "Annabeth wasn't sure when they fell apart. Just that they had, and that every moment since then has been too many emotions and nothing all at once."orPercy and Annabeth didn't plan on having a failed relationship and break up before their daughter could even turn two. They didn't plan on blindly struggling through co-parenting in their early twenties, hurting themselves and everyone around them along the way. And now they're dealing with it. Trying to figure out where everything went wrong and what is still salvageable.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 106





	1. part one. chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally posting the first chapter of a fic I've been writing and rewriting for years!

**Now.**

  
“All of this was a mistake,” Percy’s voice was low through the speaker, “I’m sorry, Annabeth, I need you.”

Annabeth’s phone beeped, indicating the end of the voicemail, and she slammed it down against the counter.

 _I need you_.

In the years following their separation they’d both been guilty of whispering those words to each other. Sometimes during drunken phone calls or voicemails, akin to the one that’d been left on her phone late last night, and other times they’d whispered those three words and over and over again against each other’s hair, skin, lips, neck. It had been stupid and reckless, toxic for everyone involved. But they were also twenty when they’d officially broken up for the last time, they were still adapting to life as parents, and during those long nights spent balancing a baby and textbooks they craved the touch of another person. They were familiar with each other, comfortable, and connected through their daughter, so it was easy to fall back into the other’s arms. It had made it so easy to forget all the reasons why they didn’t, and would never, work.

It was this familiar ache that made a small part of Annabeth wish that she had been awake to receive the call. Because a twisted part of her heart missed him, being with him. But she was twenty-three, she had her degree and was working towards building herself up at the firm she’d been hired on at. She was far from that lovesick child.

“Happy fucking birthday, Percy,” she whispered against her glass of water, the resentment rising in her chest.

Before she could chuck her phone against the wall a shrill shriek came from another room.

“Mommy!” Riley screamed.

Annabeth quickly made her way to her daughter’s bedroom, expecting to find her crying, but instead she was standing on her bed giggling.

“It’s Daddy’s birthday!”

Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This was the last thing she wanted to think about right now, and she was beginning to wish that she hadn’t accepted Sally’s invite to come over early for brunch. A fact that Riley had _not_ stopped talking about since Annabeth had picked her up from their house a few days ago. 

“Yes, baby.”

“I wanna see Daddy!” Riley bounced on her bed, and quite frankly Annabeth was too tired to stop her. Instead she joined Riley and laid across her pink princess sheets, staring up at the ceiling where she and Percy had put up glow in the dark stars years ago. For a moment, Annabeth felt herself drifting to sleep. That is, until the four year plummeted her tiny body onto her mother’s.

“When do we leave?” Riley poked Annabeth’s cheek.

Annabeth picked up her daughter, walking them over to the closet. It was already eleven and they were supposed to be there by one. Despite being a hyper four year old Riley had taken after both her parents in the aspect that neither were a morning person, and preferred to sleep in. “It depends on how fast you can get ready?”

Annabeth discovered that the answer to that was, very fast. Riley was a mini Tasmanian Devil as she clumsily changed into her light blue dress, _because it was daddy's favorite color_ , and brushed her teeth. When she realized that her mom still had to get ready, she angrily plopped herself in front of the tv and watched whatever educational show Annabeth had left on for her.

Riley had gotten through two episodes before she came into Annabeth’s room and found her standing next to a pile of clothes.

“Mama?”

“Yes baby?” Annabeth looked towards Riley who had an empty cup dangling from her hands.

“I’m thirsty.” She held out the cup to Annabeth.

“Okay, my love. Just one second.” Annabeth looked back to her closet. It was 90 degrees out, but after trying on four dresses she’d decided they were all too formal. She’d considered one of her skirts, because a short skirt is a normal thing for a twenty-three year old to wear to a party, but she figured that idea extended to twenty-three year old sorority girls, not mothers. She could throw on a random t-shirt and jeans, but she at least wanted to look a bit attractive. Even if there was a kid on her hip.

“Mommy,” Riley shoved the cup into her hands, “You’re slow.”

Annabeth sighed and went to get her daughter more juice.

“You’re not dressed.” Riley said matter of factly, “Why?”

“I want to look nice.”

“Why?”

“So I can look pretty.”

Riley looked up at her thoughtfully, “You are pretty. I want orange juice.”

Annabeth filled up her cup, “Would you like to choose my outfit then?”

“Yes!”

Riley ended up choosing a light blue off the shoulder blouse and dark black jeans, and Annabeth had to admit that her daughter did a pretty good job. She also didn’t fail to notice that they were matching.

* * *

The drive to the Jackson-Blofis house was short. When Percy and Annabeth had begun renting their apartment they chose it for this very reason, that way they’d be close enough to Sally if they ever needed anything. That went on to be convenient every time they got into fights in the middle of the night because it meant Percy always had a place to storm off to at three in the morning. And eventually, a place he could move into that was still close to Riley.

Paul answered the doorbell quickly, but not before Riley impatiently rang it another six times.

“Hey guys-” he started, but Riley darted around him.

“Daddy!” she ran the short distance from the front door to the couch, tumbling straight into her father’s lap.

“Hey princess!” Percy grinned, pulling her up. The sight of them together made Annabeth’s heart lurch.

“Annabeth!” Estelle screamed, pushing her father out of the way and wrapping her arms around Annabeth’s torso. She was squeezing a little too tight, but it took Annabeth’s attention away from her ex and their daughter and onto Estelle Blofis. It occurred to her that it had been too long since she’d last seen Percy’s little sister, who had been like her own sister at one point. It'd been too long since she’d last been _inside_ the Jackson-Blofis home. When had Estelle gotten so tall? And how long ago had they repainted the walls?

“Hi sweetheart,” Sally, who’d appeared next to Estelle, drew Annabeth in for a hug. Although her focus was still partially on the walls, wondering when they’d gone from cream to ivory.

"Hi Sally," Annabeth smiled, grateful that at least she was still the same. When she and Percy had separated, apart from losing Percy and the unknowns of how they'd go about Riley, the next scariest thing was losing Percy's family. Sally Jackson-Blofis was like a mother to Annabeth, making up for the strained relationship she had with her own.

“Annie!” Estelle jumped up and down, “You have to see my pyramid! It’s my summer project for school, maybe you can help me make it better? Percy tried, but he just made it ugly.”

“Yeah, of course.” Annabeth smiled at Estelle, trying her best to avoid looking at Percy and Riley, who was happily in her dad's lap excitedly telling him all about the past few days she'd spent with Annabeth. 

Only Riley could make three days of sitting in pajamas, watching cartoons, and eating cereal for dinner sound so interesting.

Sally beckoned her into the house and motioned for her to take a seat on the couch, which she did so strategically, on the opposite end of Percy hoping to keep her distance. This caught Riley’s attention though as she looked over, realized her mother still existed, and got an annoyed look on her face.

“Mama, why didn’t you tell Daddy happy birthday?” she demanded.

Annabeth made eye contact with Percy, who ears were now burning, but had half his lip upturned into a smile.

“Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth’s stomach felt like it was turning itself inside out. The nickname earned a confused look from Riley, she hadn’t called him that in forever, but Percy seemed to relax at it.

“Thanks.” He paused before adding, “You look nice.”

“I picked her outfit!” Riley giggled.

Percy grinned at her, “Good job, princess! Mom looks really pretty.” He held out his hand for a fist bump, which Riley happily reciprocated and they mimicked the Baymax fist bump.

Annabeth’s heart nearly leaped out of her chest, because it was pretty freaking adorable.

“Paul, Estelle, and I are going to leave around nine, we're checking into a hotel room for the night,” Sally drew Annabeth’s attention away from them, “I’m sure Percy doesn’t want to spend the whole party with his parents around. We’d be happy to take Riley with us.”

Annabeth shook her head, “I won’t be staying late. Riley has to get to sleep, besides she really just wanted to spend some time with Percy.”

“Sweetie, it’s no big deal. You should stay. This is the first time in ages everyone will be back together, you shouldn’t have to miss that.”

Percy cut in, “Yeah, Annabeth, you should stay. Let mom take Riles.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at that, hoping it said everything she couldn’t say in front of their daughter. Like the fact that the only reason they were here was because Sally accidentally let it slip about the party and then Percy had felt guilted into inviting them.

Apparently, it did because Percy gave her a look like he was about to argue, but then shook his head before turning his attention back to Riley.

Sally seemed to ignore this silent exchange and brightly announced that brunch was ready.

Over the next few hours Annabeth helped Sally and Paul set up while Sally finished cooking and Percy kept Estelle and Riley busy. The party didn’t officially start until six, but by four their friends slowly started trickling and they all ended up in a big circle in the backyard.

“Sup mamacita,” Leo waggled his eyebrows towards Annabeth as he settled into a chair, “It’s been forever, you trying to avoid us or something?”

The answer to that was no. It was just that every time their high school friend group all met up it was usually at a bar or club or some other place she couldn’t bring a five year old. And well, Percy would be there. And even though they learned to function as co-parents, that goodwill between them didn’t always extend to when Riley wasn’t around.

Annabeth just laughed at this though, hoping she wouldn’t sound too bitter, “Nope, I’ve just got that one to deal with.” She gestured towards Riley who was sitting on Nico’s lap, playing with the rings on his fingers.

“Well I’m glad that we’re all here.” Hazel smiled, “It’s nice to get together, like the good old days in high school.”

Frank groaned, “I never thought I would say this, but I wish I could go back. Things were so much easier back then.”

“No work, just a couple hours of mindless school? Count me in.” Piper grinned.

“I don’t know, I think I might like this whole adult thing. It’s kinda nice.” Percy said.

“Okay, well, I’m sorry we don’t all have a job we like and a nice place to live,” Leo stuck out his tongue, “But let’s be honest, the only reason you don’t wanna go back is because you don’t want to deal with an angry, hormonal Annabeth again.”

A beat of silence passed over the group as all their eyes flickered in her direction. But it had been six years ago. They could joke about this now, she reminded herself. Besides, it was true.

Percy took Annabeth’s calm demeanor as a signal that it was alright and smirked, “Well you’re not entirely wrong about that Valdez. You were a bit of a nightmare, Beth.”

"Try being pregnant, then you can complain." She shot back.

* * *

**Then.**

The party wasn’t supposed to be big, just something Percy’s teammates were hosting for his eighteenth, but as more and more people kept piling in he was starting to regret agreeing to this. He’d never been a partier, and he would much rather be home right now with his closest friends and his mom who would definitely be making blue cookies. 

The first mistake he made was allowing this party to happen, the second was accepting the red solo cup Colin had shoved into his and Annabeth’s hands the moment they walked in, because now they couldn’t leave.

Annabeth was slumped against the wall talking to Piper and Hazel, and he watched as a third girl barfed into the same potted plant.

He tugged Annabeth’s hand, “Let’s go.”

“What?” Annabeth turned to him with a confused look on her face. “We can’t drive.”

“We can sit in the car,” he shrugged.

“Perce,” she frowned, “You can’t leave your own party.”

It was obvious that she was having a considerably better time than him.

He looked around the room, half of the people he didn’t even know, and that hafl that he did were either shitfaced or looking as miserable as he was. “Yes I can.”

Annabeth frowned.

He dropped his eyes to take in the dress that she was wearing, v-neck and a deep blue, and maybe his intentions of sitting in the car with her weren’t as innocent as he’d led himself to believe. Annabeth seemed to get the hint though as she waved a quick goodbye and dragged him outside.

“That’s all it took?” He laughed as she pulled him out the door.

She shrugged, “I’m a simple girl.”

They were giggling and stumbling as he made their way to the car. Once they managed to get there, Percy unlocked it and Annabeth pulled him into the backseat with her. 

“Now what?” Percy laughed.

“Happy eighteenth birthday, Percy.” Annabeth smiled up at him.

“Happy anniversary.” He leaned into her to kiss her. Her lips tasted like stale beer and strawberries and he was _so_ _in_ _love_ with her. 

When they pulled apart there was a wicked gleam in Annabeth’s eyes and she quickly pulled them back together, her hands kneading through his hair, roaming his body.

Afterwards they stayed pushed against each other in the cramped backseat of his car, a blanket drawn across them until the sun rose and peaked through the windows.

“Sober enough to drive?” Annabeth murmured into his chest, “It might be a good idea to get me home before my parents notice I was gone all night.”

Percy let out a low laugh, “Yeah.” But he didn’t make any advances to move, “I’d say that was a pretty good birthday.”

“Yeah?” she smiled.

“Yeah,” he paused for a moment, contemplating his next words, “I think I’m love with you, Annabeth Chase.”

** It was something he’d known for a long time, something he thought about pretty often. They’d been telling the other that they loved them since they were fourteen, when they were just best friends and dating was the furthest thing from their minds. They’d never had the big  _ I love you _ landmark like most couples had, because that had already been established for years. There were plenty of cards and texts with quick  _ love you _ ’s scribbled at the bottom, but somehow these words felt so much bigger than any of those ever did.  **

** “I think I’m in love with you too, Percy Jackson.” **

* * *

**Now.**

Annabeth was shooting Percy annoyed looks from across the lawn, not that he was noticing. She understood that this was Percy’s party and that he had friends outside of their group, friends from college. But it was annoying that when Annabeth had tried to leave earlier once they’d begun arriving, much to Riley’s dismay, Percy had insisted that they stay. She’d tried to leave once again when Sally did, but even then he insisted that they stay. Riley could sleep in her shared room with Estelle once she got tired, he’d told her.

So she stayed, because what kind of heartless person would she be if she said not, to not only Percy Jackson, with his pleading baby seal eyes, but also Riley Jackson who had inherited that exact look from her father.

But what was the point in staying if he wasn’t even spending time with Riley?

“You good A?” Piper laughed, taking note of her annoyed expression. 

She huffed, “Just annoyed.”

“I’m done auntie Piper.” Riley said proudly. She had been braiding Piper’s hair for the past thirty minutes, or rather attempting to. Calling it a braid may be too generous, since it mostly consisted of pieces of Piper’s hair twirled around another and knotted together.

Piper touched the top of her head and put on a wide smile, “Wow! I love it, Riles!”

Hazel took a seat next to them and smiled at Piper’s hair, “That’s so pretty, Riley! Can you do mine next?”

Annabeth widened her eyes at Hazel, as if asking if that was really something she wanted to submit her corkscrew curls to.

Hazel just gave her a knowing smile in return. They were all doing their part to keep Riley distracted so she wouldn’t cry about not being able to go with her dad.

Riley happily climbed onto the back of Hazel’s chair and began running her fingers through her hair.

“I haven’t gotten the chance to ask, how have you guys been?” Annabeth directed towards the two girls. She really missed spending time with them.

“Summer was chill,” Piper said, “Just spent a lot of time job hunting I guess, I’m not really surprised though that not many places are looking to hire a former delinquent with a philosophy degree.”

Hazel smiled, “Well I’m just excited to go into my senior year. The internship I have is really great, I’m hoping if I stick around they’ll hire me on once I graduate.”

Annabeth cooed, “I can’t believe you’re already graduating next year, our baby is growing up.”

Piper laughed, “I guess that makes Riley next.”

“Oh my God, no,” Annabeth widened her eyes, “I’m not even okay with her going off to kindergarten. Let’s not discuss college.”

“What am I doing, mama?” Riley gave her a confused look.

“Nothing, baby.”

“Jason and I are moving in together.” Piper said quickly, as if she’d been building up the courage to say it.

Annabeth gasped, “Pipes, what? Why haven’t you told me this yet?”

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just nervous. Because you know what normally goes along with moving in together, and we’re ready, but I don’t know if I am.”

Annabeth gave her a sympathetic smile. She was the only one of them who’d ever come close to _you know what_ , when Percy had proposed when Riley was born. Nothing ever came out of it, other than being able to refer to each other as their fiancé, and Annabeth felt that was largely because she wasn’t ready to commit one hundred percent. Sure, they were living together and had a baby, but marriage scared her in ways that these trials hadn’t.

“I think that’s great, Piper,” Hazel said, reaching for her hand, “You two will be fine.”

“Can I be a flower girl?” Riley asked absentmindedly. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows together, unsure of how her daughter even grasped what they were saying.

Piper snorted, “Who said anything about a wedding?”

Riley gave her a confused look, then went back to Hazel’s hair, “I dunno.”

Piper narrowed her eyes at the little girl, but moved on, “How are you, Beth?”

“Managing,” she laughed, “But good.”

“And,” Piper didn’t finish her sentence, but sent a pointed look in Percy’s direction.

“Let’s not.”

“Come on, you guys are oddly cordial but also insanely intense.”

Annabeth looked towards her daughter, “Baby, why don’t you go find Uncle Grover and ask him about how to make an indoor garden like you want?”

“But mama,” she whined, “Auntie Hazel’s hair.”

“Please, my love? You can continue later.”

Riley nodded and made her way towards Grover, who was hanging by a tree with some of their friends.

When she was out of earshot, Hazel laughed, “I was beginning to get a headache.”

“You offered,” Piper shrugged, then turned her attention back onto Annabeth who was once again glaring in Percy’s direction.

“He called me last night.” The words tumbled out of her mouth.

“For what?” Hazel asked

“It was,” Annabeth sighed, “Remember when we first broke up we-”

Piper gasped, “It was a booty call?”

“No. Well,” Annabeth shook her head, turning scarlet, “It was just a stupid thing like we did when we were younger.”

“You mean when one of you was drunk and would show up at the other’s place begging to take you back?” Piper raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, we remember. It usually involved sex, and a lot of anger the next day.”

Annabeth swatted her, “Okay, well it happened last night. I was asleep when he called, so I got the voicemail this morning. It was just weird and-”

“Stirred up old memories?” Hazel asked.

Annabeth nodded.

“Would you have asked him to come over if you’d been awake?” Piper pressed.

“No, of course not. It’s just-”

But Annabeth was cut off by her daughter’s shrill cry. Instantly she kicked into mom mode and turned around to find Riley across the lawn, in Percy’s arms. She grabbed Riley’s blanket from the bag beside her and quickly made her way across the lawn.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Annabeth asked once she’d reached them.

Riley was still crying against Percy’s shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around him. Annabeth took a step closer and pushed a wet strand of blonde hair away from her daughter’s face.

“She’s upset because I told her she had to go back with you.” Percy said quietly.

Annabeth glared up at him, “Percy, she’s been with me all night. Of course, she wants to spend some time with you.”

“Can we not do that right now though?” Percy asked softly, “I’m with friends.”

“So am I,” Annabeth gestured back towards Piper and Hazel, her voice rising, “But I’m still paying attention to our daughter.”

“Annabeth-”

“She’s five, Percy. She wants her dad's attention and you’re choosing to ignore like she’s an inconvenience because you’re with _friends_?”

“That’s not what I said, Annabeth.” Percy furrowed his eyebrows together, “You’re making me sound like a shitty father.”

“Well I’m not saying you’re a shitty father, I’m saying you’re acting like one.”

Percy scoffed, “Are you being serious right now, Annabeth? You just want to pick a fight. If it bothers you that much Riley can stay with me, but can we not do this right now?”

“Are _you_ being fucking serious?” Her voice laced with anger.

Percy silently took the blanket from Annabeth’s hand and gently wrapped it around Riley, who had begun to calm down as Percy was lightly bouncing on his feet. For a moment this transported Annabeth back to when Riley was a small baby and the only way to get her to fall asleep was if she was in Percy’s arms, as he lightly bounced her up and down. It never worked if Annabeth did it, because Riley was a daddy’s girl through and through. This memory left Annabeth with the feeling of heat rising from the pit of her stomach.

“I’ll take her. Just go back, we’ll talk about this later.” Percy said so low it was almost a whisper. Riley had stopped crying and laid asleep in his arms. There was no point in waking her now.

* * *

Annabeth woke up to see Percy Jackson standing above her. She was confused for a moment, before remembering that at some point after their argument she’d had too many wine coolers, ended up with a killer headache, and made her way towards Percy’s bedroom.

Not that he’d given her permission to do so, but despite all the years of space between now and their high school years, she still instinctively went towards it, apparently even when stumbling and half-asleep.

“Piper told me you were in here.” He said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I should have asked.” Suddenly feeling awkward as she remembered everything they’d ever done in this room pre-Riley, studying, making out, laughing over stupid jokes. Despite the two year gap between when Percy moved out and then moved back in, the room hadn’t changed. The same shade of dark blue walls, the same overstuffed drawers, it remained a mess to say the least. But a familiar, comfortable mess.

The only difference was that where there were once photos of Annabeth, were photos of Riley. On her first birthday, every birthday since, a trip to Montauk, at the aquarium, a couple of his family with Riley. Only one photo with Annabeth remained, of the day Riley was born. Annabeth was on the hospital bed, with Riley in her arms, Percy came in close next to them, and they both had wide smiles. Not at the camera, but down towards baby Riley. 

Annabeth had that photo in her bedroom too.

“It’s alright.” He paused, “I put Riley down a while ago. Everyone’s gone.”

Annabeth hadn’t noticed the silence around them, probably because she’d been too focused on the silence between them. The music and noises of people talking that she had fallen asleep to earlier, were gone.

“Shit,” Annabeth yawned, “I should get going.”

“No,” Percy said quickly, “I mean, you drove here and it’s like three in the morning. Besides you drank, and even if it was a couple hours ago I know how tired you get when there’s alcohol in your system. You’re not driving Riley or yourself home like that.”

Annabeth tried not to smile at that.

“You can stay here,” Percy added, “Riley’s in her room anyway, I’ll take the couch and you can stay in my bed.”

“I’ll take the couch.”

“My mom raised me better than to let a woman sleep on a hard couch. Don’t worry about it, Beth.” He opened a drawer from where he was sitting, because that’s how tiny his room was, and pulled out a t-shirt and sweatpants, then handed them to Annabeth. “Change into these. You know where I keep my sweatshirts for when you get cold.”

Annabeth’s heart was doing somersaults. This was a colder routine of an achingly familiar one. 

“I guess I can’t argue with you.” She smiled, “Thanks.”

Percy stood up from the bed, moving towards the doorway, “Goodnight, Annabeth.”

“Wait,” she called.

Percy looked back, eyes focusing in on the empty space on the bed beside her.

“I’m sorry.” Annabeth said, biting her bottom lip, “I overreacted. You’re a really good dad.”

“I’m sorry too,” he said softly, “I was a dick. I should’ve told you about the party instead of making it seem like it was burden to have you and Riles here.”

“It’s okay,” she sent him a sleepy smile, “Goodnight, Percy.”

Neither of them mentioned the phone call.

And with that, Percy turned off the light and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Chapter two coming soon ;)
> 
> -demigodishlymagical


	2. part one. chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was exagerrating when I say I rewrote this chapter at least eight times.

**Now.**

  
A warning probably would have been a good idea. Something along the lines of ‘my ex spent the night, but don’t worry we were in different rooms’, would have worked. But truthfully, he was still a little hungover when Riley woke him up and he’d been so busy entertaining her that by the time his mom got home, Annabeth being there was the furthest thing from his mind.

So Percy sees the look of surprise flash across his mom’s face before he even notices Annabeth.

Then he watched as Estelle jumped up to tackle Annabeth into a hug.

“Momma?” Riley quirked her head to the side, “When’d you get here?”

“Oh,” Annabeth’s cheeks had gone pink, “I stayed over.”

“It was late, so I told her she should spend the night. I didn’t want her going home so late, so I offered up my room.” Percy paused, mildly aware of how much he sounded like a broken record. “I took the couch.”

Sally’s attention was stuck on Annabeth, who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway, her hand holding Estelle’s who happily chatted unaware of any discomfort.

Then Percy realizes what his mom is looking at.

Annabeth is wearing his sweatshirt. His AHS swim team one. The one she’d not so sneakily stolen too many times over the course of their relationship.

Tucked away in some drawer in his room was a photo of Annabeth in that exact hoodie, hiding a tiny baby bump.

When they officially ended things, they’d gone through a period where they wouldn’t speak to each other, instead using Sally as the mediator to pass Riley along to the other. It still hadn’t set in yet, like they were in the middle of some stupid argument, and that they’d make up soon. Percy finally let go of that fantasy when he came home to a box of his things sitting on his front porch, all random items Annabeth had acquired over the years. On the bottom, beneath cheeky notes and seashells, was that sweatshirt.

Percy looked towards his mom. No doubt she remembered coming home to find Percy on their doorstep, hugging the sweatshirt and crying harder than he ever had before.

“Hi sweetheart,” Sally gave her a tight smile, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting you. Paul, get Annabeth a plate.”

Annabeth shook her head, “It’s fine. Riley and I should get going.”

“No,” Riley slumped against Percy, “I wanna stay with daddy.”

“Hey I’ll see you in a couple days.” Percy swiped his finger across her chin, rubbing off some of the chocolate she’d smeared all over her face.

Riley frowned, “But I wanna stay with you.”

He shot Annabeth a look, but she just stood silently in the doorway, biting her bottom lip. It was the same thing Riley did when she was fighting back tears.

“Come on, princess. Let’s go put your toys away.”

“No,” Riley bit her lip now too.

He looked at Annabeth again, this time holding a silent communication. A meltdown wasn’t something either of them wanted to deal with right now, so they let Riley cool off and draw with Estelle in the kitchen while they picked up her mess from earlier.

Toys were strewn all across the floor, mixing in the newer toys Riley brought over from Annabeth’s with the hand me down’s she’d gotten from Estelle.

Percy picked up her princess backpack and handed it to Annabeth, “She’s had a long day.” He offered it as a consolation, not that it helped much.

“Whatever,” Annabeth threw a barbie into the backpack, “I just think she’s getting too old to throw fits every time she leaves with me.”

“She’s four, I don’t think it’s a big deal. And definitely not something you should get too upset about.”

“You’d be annoyed too if your daughter didn’t want to spend time with you.”

Percy bit back the obvious comment, the one about how Annabeth hadn’t always been so keen on spending time with Riley when she was a baby. But that was shitty of him to even think, they both knew the issue there was more than just how much she loved Riley.

“Annabeth, Riley adores you.”

Annabeth scoffed, “She’s a daddy’s girl.”

Percy shrugged. His daughter had him wrapped around his finger, that was simply a fact. But that didn’t mean she doesn’t love her mother just as much.

“I get it Percy, you’re Super Dad.” Annabeth pressed her fingers to her temples, “I’m just her mother, not like I literally built her in my body and then pushed her out. You make her blue pancakes, so clearly you’re superior.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“But everyone thinks that, right?”

“No one thinks that, Annabeth.” Percy pulled a doll out from underneath the couch.

“Riley does.”

They were both on their hands and knees, searching the floor, but Percy moved closer so he could face her, “It’s ridiculous I even have to tell you this, but our daughter loves you. You’re an amazing mom and she’s so lucky to have you. Stop telling yourself anything different.”

Annabeth stared back at him for a moment. Percy hadn’t noticed how little space he’d left between them, but she was _right_ _there_. It was at least eighty degrees outside, but she was still wearing his sweatshirt and her hair had turned into a frizzy mess and she was gorgeous.

It occurred to him that he missed her, really, really missed her.

He opened his mouth to speak, _she and Riley should stay a bit longer_.

But Annabeth beat him to it, the upset tone in her voice had disappeared and was replaced with defense, “We need to leave.”

Percy knit his eyebrows together, “Wait, are you mad?”

“I just really need to leave now.”

“Annabeth,” he pulled back her hand, then it dawned on him. The voicemail. “Shit. You listened to it.”

She scoffed, “Well that is what people do with voicemails, Percy.”

”Annabeth-”

But she already snapped, “Did you think that if I answered I would have just invited you over? With Riley there?”

To be honest, he wasn’t sure what he was thinking. He was sitting in a bar with work colleagues, all of them older and wiser with actual lives and not just whatever facade Percy put up for his daughter’s sake.

Some girl hit on him and while all the guys whistles and egged him on, he couldn’t get himself to actually do anything about it. Instead he was thinking about how the girls hair was too blonde and not curly enough and her eyes were blue, not gray. So he shrugged it off, told the guys she wasn’t his type, and proceeded to get blackout drunk. He missed having someone and Annabeth had always been that someone, he still wanted her to be that someone. So yeah, he acted like an idiot and did something he never should have.

Annabeth stood up. “I just-” she let out a bitter laugh, “I’m just kind of offended you thought that I’d just sleep with you, like we’re still stupid teenagers.”

“I didn’t say that,” Percy stood up too, “I shouldn’t have called you and I really shouldn’t have left that voicemail. I was drunk, and,” he paused, “Old habits, I guess.”

Annabeth nodded, “Old habits.”

“Annabeth,” he sighed.

“I’ll see you on Tuesday. Be at my apartment by eight to pick up Riley.”

“Why are you shutting down? Not everything between us needs to end in an argument. I’m so fucking sick of this.” Percy struggled to keep his voice down, knowing that they could hear them from the kitchen.

“You’re not my therapist, Percy.”

“But you realize this is the reason we can’t function like a normal family, right? Because you pull shit like this-”

Annabeth took a step closer to him, antagonizing him, “Well it’s a good thing we aren’t a family. You’re my daughter’s father, but _we_ were never a family.”

“Why do I even try with you? You’re so freaking-”

But he stopped himself as his gaze caught on the doorway behind them, where Riley was standing with tears in her eyes. Sally came in a second later, picking the little girl up but she was already crying.

“Shit,” he mumbled.

Before Percy could react, Annabeth was already taking their daughter from Sally and smoothing her messy locks.

“We’re leaving now,” she locked eyes with him.

“Yeah,” Percy pushed wet strands of hair out of Riley’s face, “I’ll walk you guys out.”

Annabeth shook her head, “Please don't.”

“Oh,” Percy said awkwardly. He tried getting Riley’s attention, but she was buried in her mom’s hair. “I love you, Riles.”

She didn’t respond.

“Bye,” he told Annabeth quietly, “Tuesday, I’ll be there.”

Annabeth grabbed Riley's backpack from him and turned away. At the last second she paused in the doorway, “I’m not angry. I just, I need to leave.”

And then she was gone. Still wearing his hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this chapter took so long. Like I said, I rewrote it a lot and it's pretty short cause it's really more of a transition chapter. But the next chapter is already written, so it should be up soon.
> 
> Thank you all soooo much for all the comments, kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, it really means a lot! And it really encourages me to keep writing.
> 
> My tumblr is @demigodishlymagical and I'd love to talk to you guys on there! My asks are open, so feel free to send in something if you'd like. Even if it's just asking about the next chapter, it'd still be really nice :)


	3. part one. chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> throwback time

**Then.**

  
Percy was dead. Regardless of how this situation played out, he was dead. Because first of all, he skipped school. And at some point the school secretary started personally calling Sally Jackson every time he skipped class. Even if his mom misses the call, Paul will hear it from one of his co-workers that he wasn’t in class. And if his coach realizes he skipped, after promising he would stop and keep his grades up, well then his mom will certainly hear about it.

But that isn’t even Percy’s biggest issue right now.

His true problem lies in the form of six pregnancy tests laid out across his bathroom sink.

“Four minutes left.” He hasn’t taken his off his phone screen since he set the timer.

Annabeth was sitting on the toilet seat lid, glaring at him. That’s all she’s been doing today. But now that he thinks about it, that’s all she’s been doing this past week.

How could he have been so stupid for not noticing something was wrong?

Everyone always prides them for how well they know each other, but had he seriously not noticed how withdrawn she’d become? He should have realized when she started coming in late to class or when she’d skipped lunch last week. The big red flag should have been how she jerked back every time he so much as brushed against her.

Instead he had been so oblivious that even as she told him he remained entirely unaware of the bomb she was dropping on him.

.

.

.

_“I think I might be pregnant.”_

_They were on their way to school, halfway between Annabeth's house and campus, and this was the last thing he was expecting to hear her say. Percy jerked back, pulling his hand away from hers where they’d been intertwined on the center console, and nearly swerving into a ditch in the process. “What?”_

_“Pull over.”_

_“What?”_

_“Pull over,” she repeated._

_He did._

_Once they were stopped Annabeth turned in her seat to face him. “I missed my period.”_

_Percy knit his eyebrows together, “That can happen though. Without it meaning anything, right?"_

_“Percy,” she sighed._

_He couldn’t help but notice it wasn’t an endearing sigh, or an ‘oh it’s so cute how dumb you are sometimes’ sigh. She sounded sick of him._

_“You can’t be pregnant, Annabeth.”_

_“I feel shitty, Perce,” she raised her hands to her face, “I’m late, I’m sore, and I keep getting these awful waves of nausea. Those are all symptoms.”_

_“Maybe it’s the flu?” He reached for her hand again. They were fine. This wasn’t anything to worry about._

_“Or maybe I’m fucking pregnant.”_

_“We’re careful, Beth.”_

_“I need to take a test.”_

_“We can go after school.”_

_She shook her head, “I’m not waiting.”_

_“Annabeth, we have class.”_

_“Two weeks ago you were trying to get me to skips Herkowitz’s class with you.”_

_”And you made me sit through those godawful caveman documentaries.” He reminded her, though he wasn’t sure how relevant it was now. “Herkowitz doesn’t even take attendance. We’re not skipping a whole day.”_

_“When did you start caring so much about attendance?”_

_Percy had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. She of all people knew how important this was to him, and now she was blowing it off. “Since I was elected captain of the swim team and needed a certain GPA to keep that position. Since when did you stop caring?”_

_Annabeth narrowed her eyes, “Since I found out I could be pregnant.”_

_“You aren’t.”_

_She pulled her hand away from him, “How do you know that?”_

_He didn’t. But there was also no way she could be pregnant. If there was there was one thing he knew about Annabeth Chase, it’s that she is not a statistic. She was way too prepared and determined to let something like a teenage pregnancy throw her off track. She just, couldn’t be pregnant._

_She continued to glare at him, “Take me to the store.”_

_“Beth,” he ran a hand through his hair, “Class starts in twenty minutes.”_

_“You got me in this fucking mess, Jackson. So you’re driving me to the store to get a pregnancy test.”_

_“When did we-”_

_“I swear to god, if you’re going to ask me when we had sex I’m jumping out of this car.”_

_Percy felt his face turn hot, “I just meant that we’re careful.”_

_“Protection isn’t one hundred percent effective.”_

_“But you’re on birth control.”_

_Annabeth twisted in her seat, “Percy.”_

_“What?” He stared at for a moment, taking in how upset she really looked. Annabeth’s usual aura screamed ‘organized mess’, but there was something different. Her eyes were puffy, like she hadn’t slept in days. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and she was wearing an old sweatshirt of his and leggings._

_She looked scared. More scared than he’d ever seen her look before._

_“I missed a couple days. I didn’t think it was a big deal, but it was just before school started and I was busy planning things for student council. I went back on as soon as I realized, but it takes a while to kick back in.” She bit her lip, “I was off it around your birthday.”_

Now _Percy was panicking._

_“Will you please just take me to the store?” She asked again._

_Percy’s eyes were glued to the street in front of them. Class started in fifteen minutes and Annabeth might be pregnant._ _“Shit, Annabeth. Shit. Shit Shit.”_

_“Percy. The store.”_

_._

_._

_._

“Two minutes.” He announced.

“I can see the phone, Percy.” Annabeth’s fingers were pressed to her temples.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

Another beat of silence passed over them.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this.” She found his gaze. Her eyes were still red, and Percy wished he could just lie her down and let her sleep for a week straight. She’d been overworking herself with school and extracurriculars. How long had she had a potential pregnancy on her mind too?

Percy reached for her hand, “We’re gonna be okay. You know that, right? No matter what those tests say, I’ll be by your side. I’m in this just as much as you are.”

“I know.” She squeezes his hand just as the timer went off.

They both went still.

“Annabeth?” he hesitated, “Do you want me to-”

She nodded.

Percy reached for the first test and flipped it over.

Two lines.

_Shit._

The next one.

Two lines.

He picked the rest of them up at once.

_Two fucking lines._

He didn’t say anything, but Annabeth took one look at him and shattered.

“Annabeth,” he sighed, pulling her into his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking stupid, I’m sorry, Percy.”

He didn’t say anything.

Shit.

She’s pregnant.

He’s going to be a dad.

They’re in high school.

Shit.

“Percy,” Annabeth’s tears had already soaked a portion of his shirt, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He pressed a kiss against her hair, “We both messed up.”

 _His birthday_ , he thought. He was trying to remember everything he could that night. Was _he_ as careful as he should have been? Sometimes they were reckless, in the heat of the moment. He had always assumed the birth control would, well control it.

“Perce,” Annabeth wrapped her arms around his torso.

“I get out of practice early tomorrow. I can take you to Planned Parenthood, we can get another test, and figure it out from there.”

“Tomorrow?” She looked up at him, eyes brimmed with tears.

He nodded, “I’ll drive you home now, before mom gets here and realizes we skipped class.”

“Will you at least stay over with me for a bit?” Annabeth tugged on shirt sleeve.

“Annabeth,” he kissed her cheek, “I have an essay due tonight.”

Except he didn’t have an essay due, just yesterday he’d been trying to convince her to sneak over tonight. He had thought the reason for their distance was school work keeping them apart, so he’d actually found it in himself to turn in his assignments early and use that to get her to come over. He had explained this genius idea to her with a smile on his face, so yeah, she knew he was lying. 

Annabeth pulled back from him, “You can’t be serious. You said we were fine.”

“We are. But I also have stuff I need to get done. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Percy, I need you _now_.”

He picked up his keys from where he dropped them on the bathroom counter earlier, “I love you. But I-”

Annabeth scoffed, “Forget it. I’ll walk home.”

“Are you serious?” he tried taking her hand, “Come on, I’ll drive you.”

“I though you didn’t want to be around me right now?”

“I never said that.” Percy crossed his arms.

“It was implied.”

“I’m processing, Annabeth.”

He was distracted, was the truth. How would he tell his mom? His mom, who’d had him right out of high school and struggled for years to keep them going. He was supposed to be captain of the swim team. He was supposed to be able to _enjoy_ his senior year, not worry about a pregnant girlfriend and baby.

He was being selfish, he knew it. But he was also angry. Angry that Annabeth forgot her birth control, angry she hadn’t bothered telling him until now and that he’d been so oblivious, angry that he hadn’t been more cautious, and angry that whatever screwed up fates controlled his life decided to drop this on him. He had every right to be angry, because he was just a kid. And this wasn’t something a kid should have to be dealing with.

Annabeth grabbed the tests from the sink and shoved them into her bag, “You said we would be fine.”

“We are.”

 _He loved her_ , he had to remind himself, _they are okay._

Annabeth pushed her way past him, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He felt the weight of two choices tugging at him:

_Let her go._

_Make her stay._

Percy reached for her hand, “I don’t want you walking home, Beth. It’s a long walk and it’ll be dark before you even make it halfway. You can stay, but all this talk has to wait until tomorrow.”

She shook her head, “Malcolm’s coming home this weekend. I’ll call him to see if he’s around now to get me. Just please let me leave.”

He sighed, “I’ll call you later.”

And then he let her go.

* * *

Percy lets her go too easy. And Annabeth has always hated that.

She knows that she shouldn’t be upset about that, because she also hates when people don’t leave her be. She was lucky to have a boyfriend that understood her. But just once she wants him to chase after her. And right now, would be a good time considering they just found out she was growing his child inside of her.

 _Pregnant_.

The word itself put a sour taste in her mouth.

In every possible scenario she imagined of what her senior year would be like, she’d never anticipated this. It was probably the worst thing that could come at her.

Call her naïve, but Annabeth Chase was pretty sure she’d end up marrying Percy Jackson. Both of them had made offhand comments before, talked about the kind of house they’d buy, the dog they’d have. But kids? That was the one thing she and Percy never talked about.

Probably because Percy’s eyes lit up when he saw a baby. He was the type of person mom’s trusted and kids loved.

But Annabeth? She was never meant to be a mother.

Babies freaked her out. She didn’t see the appeal of screaming kids, who weren’t nearly as cute as they were hyped up to be. Even Estelle, who she loved to death, had been too much for her at times.

Sure, the idea of a tiny human who was half-Percy pulled a bit at her heart. But that baby would also be half-her and the thought of that was as terrifying as the prospect of pushing a human out of her body.

The buzzing of her phone pulled her out of her thoughts and she pulled it from her pocket to see her brother’s name flashing across the screen.

“Your boyfriend called me.” He greeted.

“Percy has a name.”

Malcolm didn’t acknowledge this, “He said you needed a ride. And that you were supposed to call me but probably wouldn’t because you’re too stubborn. His words, not mine.”

“I’ll send you my location.”

* * *

Malcolm waited until they got home to start bothering Annabeth with questions.

The first of which was, “Did you guys break up?”

“Malcolm,” Annabeth widened her eyes.

“I was just wondering.”

Annabeth dropped her backpack onto the kitchen floor, “Don’t sound so hopeful.”

Malcolm shrugged, “He’s a good guy, I’ve always liked him. But we all know that going to college in a relationship is never a good idea.

“Percy used to come over to play video games with you when I wasn’t home. Don’t act so nonchalant about him.”

“That was before you guys started dating.”

“Whatever,” Annabeth shook her head, “I just sent in my early action applications earlier this month. I think this conversation is coming a bit early.”

He grinned, “But we all know you’re getting into Harvard and renting an off-campus apartment with me next year.”

Annabeth wrinkled her nose, “Why would I want to do that?”

“You miss me,” Malcolm said, “And mom and dad will be pissed if you go anywhere else. We’re legacies after all.”

“Oh, so they put you up to this?”

“Nope,” he opened the refrigerator, “I just don’t want you spending your senior year with unrealistic expectations.”

“And Harvard isn’t an unrealistic expectation?”

“You know what I mean. High school relationships just don’t work out. I don’t want you to be heartbroken when the time eventually comes.”

“Mom and dad met in high school.” Annabeth pointed out.

“And look at them, they’re miserable.”

Annabeth couldn't deny that. Her parents both left the house by seven and came home at nine, the only interaction she ever witnessed between them was on the weekends and it was usually an argument. She wasn't even sure they slept in the same room anymore. But despite how similar people told her she was to the illustrious Athena Grey, Annabeth was _not_ her mother. 

“I don’t need you giving me relationship advice. You didn’t even give Drew a chance after high school.”

Malcolm snorted, “You realize she dropped out sophomore year of college cause she got pregnant? I dodged a bullet with her.”

“That’s not funny,” Annabeth crossed her arms over her stomach, becoming self-conscious. She was never Drew’s biggest fan, but she was Piper’s half-sister and Malcolm had dated her for a year leading up to graduation. Eventually, she grew on her and when Drew started spiralling Annabeth couldn't help but think maybe Malcolm could have prevented that.

“Annabeth, you’re smart. And I think Percy’s good for you.” Malcolm put an arm around her shoulder, “But you know what it’s like to grow up with parents who only stay together out of an obligation. Mom and dad _hate_ each other, and what if the same thing happens. You’re my baby sister and I just want the best for you.”

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not our parents.” Annabeth glared up at her brother.

“Yeah, it is.” Malcolm stepped back, “I’m really proud of the person you’re growing up to be. I know it's been hard since I moved out, but you're doing pretty good. I love you, Annie.”

“I love you too, Malc.” Annabeth gave him a small smile. She bit her lip, urging the tears that were threatening to fall to stay in.

She screwed up. She could handle her parent’s disappointment, she’d been handling it for years now because it seemed like nothing she does will ever impress them. But Malcolm, he was her biggest fan. He was the one who taught her to tie her shoelaces, he took her for ice cream when she got her first F, he drove her around when their parents forgot to pick her up. Even now that he was in Cambridge, he still dropped everything to be there for her when she called. She knew he would never admit, but he wanted to get away from their parents as badly as she did, but he still came around at least once a month for her.

How could she to tell him how badly she screwed up?

“I’m gonna,” she pointed in the direction of her room.

“Yeah,” Malcolm was giving her a concerned look, “Listen, if you need to talk about anything, I’m here. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings or something-”

“No, I’m fine.” Annabeth smiled again, “I have homework and Percy’s supposed to call soon.”

“Right,” Malcolm nodded.

He let her go too.

And Percy didn’t call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's just a quick little throwback to how this all started. I'm both swamped with school work and mindnumbingly stuck at home, but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.
> 
> Again thank you so much for the feedback! Every comment, kudos, subscription, bookmark, literally makes my heart burst with happiness.
> 
> -demigodishlymagical


	4. Part One. Ch. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone returning to this fic, I went back and edited a few things to adjust the timeline, as well as replaced the flashback scene in chapter one with something I felt was more relevant. This won't affect anyone reading this for the first time after 10/28/20.

**Now.**

The next time Annabeth sees Percy is the day Riley starts school. 

It had been nearly a month since Percy’s birthday, and because avoidance is their favorite game, they still hadn’t spoken about that day or at all really. But they agreed, over text, that Riley deserved to have both of her parents drop her off to her first day of school

Still, Annabeth hadn’t been prepared for the sight of Percy Jackson yawning on her front doorstep. His hair was a barely contained mess, curling towards the end of his neck.

“Hey.”

Before Annabeth could say anything, Riley was darting towards them.

“Daddy!” She climbed on Percy's legs.

“Good morning, princess. Are you ready?”

Riley looked back at Annabeth, “Am I ready?”

She shook her head, biting back a smile, “You still need to brush your teeth and get your backpack.”

“Oh,” she frowned a bit, “I’ll be right back.”

Then their little girl was gone, and the icy blanket settled back over them.

“We should,” Annabeth pointed inside.

“Yeah.” Percy nodded.

She wished that she’d cleaned up a bit this morning. The apartment was scattered with toys, discarded shoes, and textbooks she never bothered to get rid of. 

Percy followed her into the dining area and started clearing half used cups off the table, as if he’d simply returned from a day at work, not at all like someone who’d left three years ago. 

“Are you hungry?” She passed Riley’s plastic bowl to him to place in the sink, “I made eggs. They were a bit burnt, but edible.”

Percy gave her an amused smile, “How do you burn eggs?”

“The same way I burn microwaveable mac and cheese.”

“Is this a cry for help?” He laughed.

Percy had learned to cook with his mom at a young age, effectively becoming the chef in their relationship. Annabeth, however, hadn’t cooked a day in her life, other than warming up leftovers or frozen dinners, until she was suddenly living alone with a very fussy two year old. Everyone expected her to be the one following a strict diet with Riley, but most of the time she was just happy to find a meal her picky daughter was willing to eat. If there were vegetables involved, perfect. If not, then she knew the meals Riley got when she was with Percy half the week, and occasionally sent home with, were enough to keep her healthy.

Riley came running in, this time with a pink backpack resting on her shoulders. “Let’s go!”

“Nope,” Percy picked her up and propped her on a chair, “We still need pictures.”

Riley whined, “Noooo.”

“Oh, but we must, Miss Riley Smiley.” He tugged one of her pigtails, "Otherwise how are we gonna remember how cute you looked?"

Riley threw her arms up in annoyance and Annabeth took a few quick photos of her, ever the drama queen, with her face scrunched up in annoyance.

“How many?”

“As many as we want.” Percy stuck out his tongue.

Riley stood up in her seat and wrapped her arms around Percy’s neck, then stuck her tongue out back at him.

Even standing on a chair she barely reached Percy’s chest, so her chin was exaggeratedly tilted up to meet his eyes and her fingertips barely met. Percy leaned down a bit.

Annabeth quietly snapped another picture.

“What am I gonna do at school?” 

“Learn and play, maybe even take a nap.” Percy picked her up, “It’s very exciting Riley, you’re gonna love it.”

“Will I eat there?”

“As long as mom didn’t burn your lunch.”

Riley whipped her head towards her, “Mommy did you burn my lunch?”

“No.” Annabeth pointed towards her princess lunchbox, “I don’t burn _sandwiches_.”

Riley hummed, “Did you give me a gogurt?”

“Mhm.”

“And juice?”

“Mhm.”

“Goldfish?”

“Yes, my love.”

“Okay, mommy.” Riley smiled.

It was then that Annabeth realized Riley and Percy have identical smiles. She’d always been keenly aware of how much resembled Both their heads are turned towards her, their eyes are shining, their hair is a bit disheveled, and they’re both looking at her with this silly, lopsided grin that makes her heart do somersaults.

And then the beauty of it fell apart when Riley got uncomfortable in the silence and started tugging at her dad’s hair.

Percy cleared his throat, “I’ll take some pictures of you two.”

So, they switched places and Annabeth let her daughter play with her left hand, counting her fingers over and over again, as Percy took photos.

Riley had gained Percy’s notorious inability to stay still and they’d long ago learned the only way to handle it was by letting her fixate on some part of their body or clothing to play with.

Annabeth used to hate when Riley was a baby and constantly pulled at her hair or collar. On the other hand, Percy began wearing a worn down shark tooth necklace from his childhood so Riley always had something to reach for when she was in his arms. That was the difference between them. 

Riley picked up her other hand and started counting backwards.

“Estelle will be there?”

“She’ll be with the big kids, sweetie.” Annabeth smiled as her daughter rattled off more questions.

. . .

By eight o’clock they were walking into the front portion of Marion Elementary School where the kindergarten classes were located. Annabeth had been there before for Estelle’s functions, even to pick her up a few times. The school was small and cute, different from the stuffy place she’d attended kindergarten. Riley, who was pulling Percy towards a sandbox, fit in perfectly to the upbeat environment.

“Momma, look!” Riley called back to her, her finger pointed in no particular direction.

Annabeth was focused on the parents though, some were huddled together in corners of the playground, others were standing around probably looking as helpless as she was sure she did.

“Mrs. Jackson!” A voice called. It wasn’t until there was a short, roundfaced woman standing in front of her that Annabeth realized she had been talking to her.

“What?” Annabeth blinked.

“You’re Riley Jackson’s mother?” The woman smiled, “We met in the Spring when you enrolled her. I’m Ms. Simon, her teacher.”

“Right,” She vaguely remembered meeting Ms. Simon, she also remembered signing her name as Annabeth _Chase_ on all the paperwork. “Sorry, my name, you can call me Annabeth. Please?”

“Oh of course,” Ms. Simon waved a hand, “Riley is your oldest here at Marion?”

Annabeth nodded, not knowing whether to be flattered that she looked mature enough to have an older kid or annoyed by it.

“We always want to make sure that our new parents have an easy transition. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do for you.”

“Thank you so much.” Annabeth tried for a genuine smile, but she had a feeling the balls of anxiety that knotted in her stomach showed right through it.

Riley came bounding over, “Hi!” 

Ms. Simons kneeled to the ground, “Miss Riley Jackson?”

Riley nodded.

“It’s so lovely to meet you! My name is Ms. Simon. Are you excited to start school?”

“Yes!” Riley bounced on her feet, “I want to learn about dinosaurs and algebra and sharks and the Leaning Tower of Pizza!”

“Pisa, baby.” Annabeth corrected.

Ms. Simon stood up to shake Percy’s hand, who had settled by Annabeth’s side. “She’s an ambitious one.”

Percy nudged Annabeth, “I wonder why.”

Ms. Simon watched this interaction with an amused smile on her face. She thought they were some young, happy family. Jesus, she thought they were _married_. The realities of starting school hadn’t been lost on Annabeth, and she wasn’t sure she was ready to answer some questions.

Sure, Riley understood simple things. Like mommy has a different last name. Daddy and mommy don’t live together. Those were simple though, the _why_ is what scared Annabeth.

 _Why_ don’t they live together? _Why_ don’t they love each other? _Why_ do everyone else’s parents look more like her grandma, and hers look like they just walked straight out of high school?

Even her extended family was abnormal, with one set of grandparents who ignored her existence and on the other side, a ten year old aunt.

Ms. Simon, unaware of the crisis she’d just begun in Annabeth’s mind, handed them some packets. “These have the links to all our resources, classroom rules and expectations, that kind of stuff. And don’t forget to sign up for the classroom update texts. It’s how I’ll be informing parents about children’s behavior, as well as sign ups for fundraisers and snack donations.”

_When did kindergarten get so social-y?_

Ms. Simon walked away towards a group of parents and Percy turned to ask her this. 

“Fundraisers?” He raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth shook her head. Partly because she didn’t understand why they possibly needed to host fundraisers for a kindergarten class, and partly because she hated how casual Percy was acting.

Riley, oblivious, pulled them towards the classroom. It had already grown crowded with screaming kids and tired parents. Across the room a few snotty nosed boys were fighting over a toy robot and Annabeth made a mental note to equip Riley with tissues.

“Look at the fish!” Riley cried, pressing her face against a tank with some goldfish.

Annabeth cringed and pulled her back so that her nose was no longer smashed up against it.

“That one’s so big!” Riley pointed at an average sized fish.

“Wow! It’s so cool.” Percy nodded enthusiastically, as if it was indeed the biggest fish he’d ever seen.

. . .

After an hour of presentations Ms. Simon announced it was time for the parents to leave.

Percy pressed a kiss to the top of their daughter’s head, “Promise you’ll be good?”

“Yes, daddy.” 

Annabeth leaned over to press their noses together, giving her a butterfly kiss. “We’ll be right here waiting when you get out. Okay?”

“Okay, momma.” She squirmed from Percy’s grip.

Percy gave her a tentative look. They’d been anticipating tears; they were usually Riley’s initial reaction to upsetting situations. Annabeth had been prepared to soothe her baby’s tiny back and reassure she’d have fun, but her little girl was all smiles as they stood up to leave. They both watched Riley skip up to the rug in front of the class, and give them one more cheerful wave, before turning around.

“Oh my God.” Percy whispered once they’d made it back outside.

“She was so,” Annabeth frowned as tears began forming in her eyes, “happy.”

“Are you crying?” Percy looked down at her.

“Shut up.”

But instead of laughing at her, Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. “It’s okay. I am too.”

“Riley is starting kindergarten.” Annabeth murmured into his chest. They stayed still for a few moments, letting that realization sink in. She felt Percy’s heartbeat pick up beneath her cheek and became acutely aware of how close they were. She couldn’t bring herself to pull back.

“When did she grow up?” Percy’s voice was slightly muffled by her hair, “I want her to go back to the tiny baby who fit perfectly into the crook of my arm.”

Annabeth had been asking herself that question more and more lately. She couldn’t help but feel like maybe if she’d just savored it a bit more when Riley was a baby, then time wouldn’t have passed so fast. And now she was being punished with this brilliant little girl who walked, talked, and understood things, and didn’t need her in the same capacity that she did back then.

“Percy,” she looked up at him, “That’s our baby. Only she isn’t a baby anymore. How is that even possible?”

Percy opened his mouth, then closed it, and stared at her a moment longer. “Mom said I should take you to get coffee.” 

Annabeth froze, “What?”

“I mean,” he shook his head, a flustered smile on his lips, “She said we’d both be upset and that a distraction might be nice. We have to regroup later anyways to pick up Riles, we might as well do something. Unless you have plans?”

“No.” She said quickly. “I mean no, I don’t have any plans. Coffee sounds good.”

“Cool.” His smile grew a bit, “We should.” He jerked his finger back towards the street where his car sat parked.

“Yeah.” Annabeth pulled away from his embrace.

 _It’s not a date_ , she told herself.

. . .

When Percy came back to their table, Annabeth’s order in one hand, and she realized she hadn’t even told him what to get but it was exactly what she would have ordered, her chest burst with a longingly familiar buzz.

“This morning mom was telling me about how when she dropped me off for my first day, she cried for six straight hours.” Percy laughed, “I thought she was exaggerating, but I think if I had to go back to home alone right now, I’d do the same thing.”

Annabeth stirred her coffee, “I miss her already.”

“God this is embarrassing. I feel like I’m becoming my mom. Fourteen year old Percy would be mortified.” He laughed.

“I think fourteen year old Percy would be a little too busy trying to process everything else.”

Percy met her eyes and his voice took on a more playful tone. “What? Like realizing he finally got the guts to ask out Annabeth Chase?”

Annabeth wasn’t sure what they were doing. 

“Yeah.” She crossed her legs, “But technically I asked you out.”

“Nope. You kissed me. I asked you on a date.” Percy’s hand was absently rubbing his forearm, the exact spot he impulsively got that stupid trident tattoo. She also remembered that underneath _that_ was a particularly bad scar he’d had since he was a kid. Annabeth must have traced her own fingers over it thousands of times before.

She shook her head, forcing her eyes away from his hand, “I don’t think making out on a dock and falling into the lake constitutes as a date.”

“Huh,” Percy mused, “That happened.”

“It did.”

“For the record, that was the best day of my life for a long time.” 

“What’s your new best day?” 

Without missing a beat Percy said, “The day Riley was born.”

“Of course it is.” She smiled, hating him a bit for it.

“Do you think we’re doing an okay job?” He met her gaze. The charming glint in his eyes was replaced with uncertainty. “Like we’re not gonna screw her up, right?”

She placed her hand on one of his. The one that had been rubbing the scar. God, she read him so easily. “Are you okay?” 

Percy looked towards their hands, an uneasy look on his face, then turned his hand over to intertwine it with his own. “I just feel like the older Riley gets the more aware I am of all the ways I disappointed my mom. I failed her and made all the mistakes that she spent my whole life trying to steer me away from. And I desperately need Riley to be better than I was, to break this cycle.” 

Annabeth froze.

Percy never talked about this with her before and Annabeth respected that. His bond with Sally was something unique and impenetrable she would never be able to fully understand. 

The birth of Percy’s first child should have been something they bonded over, he should have been able to tell her with some cheesy mug or t-shirt. Instead he was terrified and when the truth came spilling out, Sally shattered.

Percy cried, blaming himself. Sally cried, blaming herself. And Annabeth sat across the room feeling like she’d just destroyed this beautiful family who’d only ever been good to her, knowing that it was her fault.

“You haven’t disappointed your mom.” She gave his hand a quick squeeze.

His mouth quirked into a smile, “I think you’re forgetting how many times I was expelled as a kid. And the whole baby before I even graduated high school ordeal.”

Annabeth shook her head, “What even made you think of this?”

“She thinks I’m letting our past get in the way of parenting Riley.”

“Oh.” Annabeth suddenly understood. The cordiality, the coffee, the affection, he wanted to _talk_. 

“She’s right though.”

“Mhm.”

“Annabeth?”

“Yeah?”

“I really don’t want to fight in a Starbucks.”

Annabeth looked up at him, offense written across her face, “I wasn’t going to-”

“I meant because of what I’m about to tell you.”

She pulled her hand away from his, “Then don’t say it.”

“Okay.” Percy ran a hand through his hair, “Another topic then. Have you spoken to the demons who raised you recently?”

Annabeth frowned. This would not have been the topic of her choice. 

“Not since my mom refused to hire me at her firm.”

Percy knit his eyebrows together, “You’re joking.”

“Technically, she offered me a job as Malcolm’s personal assistant.” Annabeth shrugged, as if this wasn’t something she’d been upset about for months. “Apparently my online degree isn’t enough to get me anywhere near the actual blueprints.”

“But you found a job?”

“Yeah, at Finlay’s. It’s a newer company with an interest in sustainable architecture.”

They also happened to be Athens Architecture's biggest rival. Annabeth hasn’t bothered mentioning her mother’s name during the interview and they’d been impressed enough by her that she didn’t need it for leverage. But when she casually slipped it in afterwards they’d been pretty happy they hired her. 

“That’s great, Beth.” Percy leaned in closer. “Is it going good?”

“Yeah,” Annabeth swallowed back the lump rising in her throat, “I mean being an architect has been my dream since I was a kid and now I’m closer than I’ve ever been.”

He smiled, “I’m happy for you. I mean what your mother did was shitty but like always, you proved her wrong.”

“Yeah…” Annabeth hadn’t noticed her body slowly leaning in closer to his. Wasn’t she just mad at him?

“So they don't really come around to see Riley?”

“My dad sends gifts occasionally and Malcolm comes over. But we haven’t been invited to a family dinner since Riley spilt her juice on their white carpet.”

Percy bit back a smile, “Sounds like my kid.”

“Ironically, that’s what my mother said.”

Percy playfully kicked her foot, “She’s really stupid for not wanting to be in your life. You realize that, right?”

Annabeth shrugged, “I’m over it.”

“So you’re good? The apartment’s good? Money’s good?” He searched her face, “You’re good?”

Annabeth bit her lip, “Do I get lonely whenever Riley’s with you and I’m home alone? Yeah. And it probably won’t get any better now that she’s in school, but it helps me get things done.”

“You know you could always come over if you get lonely? Someone’s bound to be there.” He cleared his throat, “I mean Riley would probably be happy to spend time with the both of us.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

The air around them had gone static.

“But there’s no rules against it, right?”

“Percy.” Annabeth frowned.

He sat back, lengthening the space between them and then quietly said, “I didn’t mean. I just think it’s good for Riley to see us functioning like normal parents and not fighting. And I get that you’re mad at me-”

“I’m not mad at you.” She defended, even though she was a bit, and it grew far deeper than late night phone calls.

“Annabeth,” he sighed, “We’re both still mad at each other. We should talk about it.”

“ _You_ said not in Starbucks.”

“Then when?” Percy crossed his arms, “This is the closest we’ve had to a civil conversation in years.”

“Percy-”

“Riley is five, Annabeth. If we don’t both just grow up and deal with this now, she’s going to end up as messed up as we are.”

“I really don’t want to.”

“Don’t you realize how toxic this is? We keep letting our anger bubble until we blow up and Riley gets caught in the crossfire.”

Annabeth didn’t say anything, just kept her eyes trained on her half-drunk coffee. It had gone cold. But that bubbling anger Percy was talking about was back in her chest. She’d come so close to enjoying herself today.

“Will you just admit it?”

“What?” Annabeth didn’t bother looking at him.

“That you hate me. Or you hated me when you got pregnant.” He shook his head, “There are so many things I could have done to make it easier for you and instead I let you blame yourself for it all. I was scared, but I shouldn’t have been such an asshole. Even still, what I did, not inviting you and Riley to the party was shitty, blaming you when Riley is clingy is shitty, I’ve done shitty things to both of you.”

Shitty did not begin to describe it. She didn’t hate him though. Pieces of her still loved him and that’s what made this all so damn confusing.

“Percy,” she sighed, but the concentrated look on his face told her he wasn’t planning on stopping.

“I hated you. After Riley was born, I mean.” Percy’s voice was painfully bitter, causing her to wince. “Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever stopped being mad at you. I know that’s a messed up thing to say because you had your reasons, but I just can’t understand how.” He picked up a napkin and started tearing it apart, “Annabeth, she was so small and innocent. The moment she was born she became the light of my life.”

She closed her eyes, “I know.” She understood what he was trying to ask. How could she not love her own baby? That was a question that haunted Annabeth since the day they brought Riley home from the hospital, one that she was still trying to understand.

There are still days when Riley won’t stop crying for the most insignificant thing and it makes Annabeth wish she’d never gotten pregnant, never had a baby, never _met Percy_. Because her head is pounding, her child is screaming, and she feels so fucking alone it makes her whole body ache. 

But then, there are also days when Annabeth is sure she’s given up. She can’t get herself to get out of bed or she’s sitting on the bathroom floor crying over a failed job interview, and Riley walks up with a bright smile and shining eyes to tell her a joke that’ll make her laugh. Or she simply curls up into her arms, plays with Annabeth’s hair, and tells her how much she loves her. 

Riley is her anchor, the best thing that’s ever happened to her. But that doesn’t just erase everything she felt.

“Jesus, Annabeth. We let this destroy us.” Percy reached for her hand, “I miss talking to you. And I know that we’ll never have what we had before, I’m not asking for that. I just want us to be better for Riley.”

“Yeah,” Annabeth nodded numbly, “But we were having a good time before you brought it up?”

Percy frowned, “Sure.”

“Another day.”

“Another day.” Percy echoed, his face had taken a faraway look, not daring to reveal anything more.

She wasn’t sure either of them believed it, but at least this time neither of them pulled their hands away.

* * *

Percy was drowning in the silence. 

Neither of them had said a word since they left Starbucks, and now they sat in his parked car, just outside the gate of Marion waiting for 1:30 to come around. He couldn’t wait for Riley to be back to fill his world with mindless chatter again.

He was stupid for even thinking he could talk to Annabeth. They could have had coffee, reworked any conflicts with their schedules, and left it at that. Instead he let himself touch her hand, smile at her like everything was perfectly fine, talk about what they’d once had. And it felt good enough talking that he thought maybe they could start really _talking_. 

Clearly, he had been wrong. 

“It’s 1:28.” Annabeth’s voice was hoarse. “We should get out.”

“Yeah.”

As they began walking toward the gate, Percy couldn’t help but notice how out of touch they were. Their steps failed to sync up, they kept a gap between them, how was this the girl he’d once been so sure of?

“Mommy! Daddy!” Riley came running towards them.

Annabeth reached her first and she pulled the little girl into a tight hug. 

“How was it?”

“So fun! Look!” She held up her hand to show off a sparkly blue star, “We got stickers!”

Riley picked up both of their hands and began dragging them back to the car as she recapped her day. She’d made a friend whose name was Sara, or possibly Sonia, she couldn’t remember. There was a boy who’d eaten grass at lunch. And they’d painted flowers after recess. 

She didn’t stop talking until Percy pulled outside of their apartment building.

“Oh.” Riley gave a wistful sigh.

“Something wrong?” Percy looked back in the rear view mirror and saw his daughter’s bright smile had fallen. She was suddenly focused on tracing an outline on the window.

“Riley?” Annabeth turned to look at her.

“Is daddy leaving?”

“Yes.” Annabeth answered too quickly, “He has to get home.”

“Oh,” Riley frowned. She met his gaze through the mirror, “Are you gonna come tomorrow?”

“I’ll pick you up from school tomorrow, okay?”

Riley nodded with barely

Annabeth turned back to him, “Thanks for coffee. And the ride.”

“Yeah,” Percy nodded. “I’ll text you.”

Annabeth frowned.

“About Riley, I mean. I should be finalizing my new schedule today so I’ll text you, so we can make any adjustments to Riley’s,” he shook his head, “You know what I mean.”

She offered him the smallest ghost of a smile, “Yeah.”

. . .

Percy was not surprised to find his mom sitting at the dining room table with tears in her eyes.

Sally looked at him with a soft smile on her face, “I can’t get over how small you were.”

Percy looked at what she was holding. A book was opened to a page plastered with pictures of him, gap-toothed and in a navy button down, holding a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles lunchbox. 

His mom pulled out this scrapbook from time to time. It was stuffed with photos of him documenting the day he was born to the day he graduated high school. Estelle’s was beside it, opened up to a page that documented her first days of school. Today’s picture, the first day of fourth grade, was already glued into place.

Percy picked up the seafoam green album decorated with Riley’s name. Hers was the thinnest, still with so many years to fill.

“You took pictures this morning, right?”

“Yeah,” Percy pulled out his phone to let her scroll through the pictures of Riley. 

“This girl,” Sally laughed, “Send me some please.”

“Yeah,” Percy settled into one of the stools and began tracing his finger over Riley’s name on the scrapbook. “We went for coffee.” 

Sally didn’t miss a beat, her expression turning into a sort of careful curiosity, “And how did that go?”

“As well as it could.” He shrugged.

“Did you talk about anything.”

“Yeah, a lot actually. Mostly Riley at first, but then about her job and her parents, who are still assholes by the way. But then I thought we could address things and,” Percy flicked a piece of shredded paper across the table, “Well it didn’t work out. It wasn’t awful though, we talked instead of yelling.”

“That’s an improvement.” Sally offered, “You know how important it is for Riley to grow up with both her parents on amicable terms.”

He heard the unspoken words that followed.

 _Because_ his _dad wasn’t around and it screwed_ him _up. Because_ Annabeth’s _parents hated each other and it screwed_ her _up._

And there he was back at the same worrying point that had started this dilemma; were they ruining Riley? Or were the Jackson and Chase histories of failure and unhappiness genetic, so she was already doomed the moment two kids from two messy families decided they could play pretend and raise a baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and it feels so good!!
> 
> If you've been waiting a while for an update, I'm so, SO sorry. It sucks when you're enjoying a story and the writer ghosts, I know and I apologize. My life was just chaotic and I was having a hard time managing this, school, my other responsibilities, and my mental health. I took a total break from social media and technology once summer hit. But I'm back now and feeling more motivated than ever!
> 
> This time away has really allowed me to rework this story, it's always been fragments coming together, but now I know exactly how everything fits into place, and I'm SO excited. I'm aiming towards updating every other week, maybe more often when time allows. I already have the next few chapter written, I just need to edit and solidify a few things, so hopefully I'll be able to keep up.
> 
> Feel free to bother me about updates or give me feedback. I seriously love hearing from you guys. Even during my 'hiatus' I came back every once in a while to read all the comments and remind myself that this was something that people actually (weirdly) cared about and it just makes me so insanely happy.
> 
> And finally, I'm sure this has been a crazy year for everyone. It's a scary time to be alive, for people all around the world. The most important thing we can do right now is educate ourselves, strive for change, and use our voices for what is right. Persist.
> 
> Stay safe! Stay healthy! And don't lose hope!
> 
> -demigodishlymagical


End file.
